1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter assembly or cutter assembling means for slitting of material coils or strips of relatively large width to either one strip of desired width or to several strips.
2. Background Information
The strip for slitting is preferably made of metal, for example steel or aluminum, but strips of other material can be used. The invention is useful for strong and thick material but can also be used for weak and soft material.
Slitting of coils of large width to one or several coils of desired width, often in connection with edge cutting, is favorably performed in a cutter assembling means. Such means are described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,273 and European Patent No. 0 444 047 B1. The strip is directed in between two arbors equipped with dish or disc shaped cutters and spacers. The arbors are mutually parallel disposed above each other and joined in bearings to two frame portions. In other words, the two arbors are disposed mutually parallel to one another and are positioned one above the other. In one end of the slitter is a driving means for rotating the arbors.